<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Okay, In Time by 50_daisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708673">Be Okay, In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_daisies/pseuds/50_daisies'>50_daisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bread, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, During the Imprisonment Arc, Fluff and Angst, Karlnapity, M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Monologue, Naked Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_daisies/pseuds/50_daisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap cuts his thumb open while cutting bread for dinner, and ruminates on the lack of help he receives... He gets it eventually, in the form of a familiar weight on his chest.<br/>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>-Minor Blood Warning-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Okay, In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Awful short for a fic, I know, but it was a sort of vent piece that was honestly super duper fun to write. Hope I enjoy my first fic in the fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap felt the blood before it pooled in the cut. It was one of those things that you could feel coming, your mind briefly becoming aware of the rushing blood in your veins, then the feeling ebbs out before the first droplet forms. He could see it wasn’t deep, hardly deeper than a paper cut, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt real bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to ask for help, shout a quick, “Hey can you finish cutting this bread while I go take care of this?” and he did. And when no one answered he added, “Or maybe get me a band-aid and I’ll finish cutting the bread…” He knew it was futile. He knew no one was close enough. Karl was off who knows where doing who knows what. (Sap had learned not to ask Karl about it. The last time he had Karl’d run away for an hour only to return to cry into his and Quackity’s arms repeating, “I love you,” and “I miss you.”) Quackity was out of the question, off somewhere building something Sap and Karl would probably disagree with… and George…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had been undeniably different since the whole… Dream</span>
  <span> <em>thing</em>. Not only was George rarely physically around, too busy walking circles around Kinoko Kingdom or patrolling the prison, mustering up the courage to request an audience with Dream, but mentally he was...gone. He put on a brave face still, joking and laughing and building, but he knew all too well that the villain doesn’t stay vanquished for long. Someone comes back to steal their spot, usurp their throne, always. Stuck waiting for the other shoe to drop wasn’t a good mental place to be and he could see the exhaustion in a thin sheen over George’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood dripped gently from his opened thumb, sliding down the curve of muscle, and patting softly onto the countertop. He wondered quietly exactly what shade of brown George would see his blood as. Blood as another color than red, freaky...maybe Dream’s blood was another shade, another type other than human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed the old, young George. The one who’d just y’know </span>
  <em>
    <span>emerged from the forest one day</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he and Dream were playing, and introduced himself as “George”. He missed the George that often spoke about how the forest told him that “everyone saw the world with different colors and shapes… and everyone thinks their view is right.” At first they took it to mean, “Well George, you’re colorblind, and that’s not something to beat yourself up over,” but years later, after a lot more fights, a lot more wars, and a lot more betrayal, Sapnap had learnt it meant, “Dream thinks he’s right. You think you’re right. George and Ranboo and Technoblade and Tubbo and Tommy all think they’re right. And you’re going to get hurt either way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the blood pooled down, soaking into a section of cut bread, Sapnap re-entered reality. With a start, he threw the ruined bread out into the yard and rushed off to wash the cut and put a band-aid on it. All evidence of his injury was destroyed in minutes, besides the band-aid, slightly darker than Sapnap’s pale scarred hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t mention anything during dinner, only laughing as Sapnap struggled to hold a fork in his left hand while he cut his food with the knife in his right hand. Sapnap laughed too, if only to try to stop the throbbing cut from hurting too bad as it pressed against his fork. Attention came in the form of Karl, slinking into bed late that night. He was shaky and must not have bathed before coming to bed, because he smelled a lot more like his natural stink of flowers and old stone than normal. He crawled into bed with a thump, and a weird noise, a demon growl of sorts. With little to no effort, Karl crawled in between Sapnap’s arms and laid himself down on Sap’s chest. More for his own comfort than Karl’s, Sap rubbed his hands up and down Karl’s naked back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?” Karl asked quietly. His voice had broken as he’d tried to whisper. Sapnap hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a big band-aid on your thumb. Y’alright?” No. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  Karl hummed. He knew that Sap would be okay with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can keep petting me if you want. The band-aid feels funny in a good way.” Sapnap continued without another word.  Karl wanted until the motion slowed, and Sapnap’s breathing slowed. He let himself fall asleep, secure in the knowledge that not only was Sapnap not okay, but no one else was. But, in time, they’d find their way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a good one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>